The Story of Sally Doll
by fefe-foreverobsessed
Summary: This is a story based off of a roleplay character. Her name is Sally Doll. This is a story of talent, heartache, happiness, death, love and depression. Roughly based on The Nightmare Before Christmas characters.
1. Chapter 1

The music started slow and sweet, pouring through the small, crowded room. Most of the patrons were talking softly amongst themselves. The others were watching the young band members on the stage. Though most of the members were under 18, they were playing a small gig in a bar that night. There was 17 year old Jeremy on the bass guitar, 16 year old Taylor on lead guitar and 18 year old Isaak on the drums. All brothers to lead singer and only girl, 15 year old Sally Doll.

Doll wasn't actually her last name. It was Dolohough, but somehow Doll stuck with her. It was partly due to her childlike face and characteristics. Offstage, Sally was a typical 15 year old girl. She crushed on older boys, stayed up late on the phone with her friends and did everything she could to defy her parents. Once she stepped up to the microphone, she was a completely different person. You could almost imagine her to be in her 20's by the way she presented herself.

That night was no different. When her lips parted and sang the first few lines, every eye was on her. "I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun. With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong. My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize. Tell me why we live like this." Her voice carried through the entire room, reverberating against the walls with a passion. The song continued on, with barely a noise besides the music and Sally's voice. The crowd appauded enthusiastically at the end, begging for more. Sally smiled and stepped up to the mic once more. "Sorry. I gotta save my voice for school." , she said with a wink and bowed her way off stage into her mother's waiting arms.

"You did great, sweetie. All of you." she looked up to all of her musically gifted children. They were a family band, as bad as it sounds. They were great and could one day be very famous. Their mother believed they would have it all. Sally didn't care if they were famous, as long as she could continue singing. She loved singing more than anything and would never dream of stopping. Over the next few days, that would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was a difficult thing to do. Her eyelids were heavy with something more than sleep. Scrunching up her face, she slowly opened them blinking rapidly. The bright, flourescent lights burned into her vision. _Where am I?_ She thought, trying to place the white walls and bright lights. Her fingers grasped scratchy blankets and something was attached to her forefinger on her right hand. She felt like there was something weighing heavily on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She reached up slowly only to find wires and tubes. She started to freak out, trying to pull them off of her. Monitors near her began to siren off warnings that hurt her head.

Women in nurses uniforms stormed her room and tried to calm her. "Sally...Sally, no, honey. Don't pull at those. It's alright, sweetie. You're alright. Shh..." She felt a motherly touch to her hair before her eyes started to close again. An unseen force was pulling her back into a deep sleep. Just before her eyes shut, she saw one of the nurses injecting something into a tube that led to her hand. _They're drugging me._ It was the lost thought before she went back to her long, dreamless sleep.

Sally awoke again, this time feeling less groggy. It was as if someone wanted her to wake up. Opening her eyes, two figures stood at the end of her bed talking softly amongst themselves. She caught a few words that didn't make any sense to her. She tried to sit up so she could demand some answers. She got caught in the wires and the two figures rushed to her side. "No. Don't move. You'll rip out your IV." Recognizing the white lab coat, she opened her mouth to say something to the doctor. No words came out, instead just a raspy breath.

A cup of ice chips was brought to her lips and she took some into her mouth. After about five minutes of this, she carefully tried to speak again. "W-where am I?" she said a bit roughly. The younger, nicer looking doctor looked at her with a sadness in his eyes that frightened her. "You're in a hospital, hun. You've been here for 4 days. You were in an accident." He seemed to hesitate on he next sentence, but the older doctor stepped in. In a brisk, almost easy tone, he told her what she never wanted to hear. "You were in a car accident with your family. You were to only one to survive."

The words resinated through her skull, seeming to not connect with anything. She stared blankly at the doctors. "Where's my mom? You should talk to my mom. She can fix this. She can fix anything." She rambled and looked around, as if willing her mother to appear. The next words to come out of the doctor's mouth were the four worst words she had ever heard. "Your mother is dead."


End file.
